Diapered at Hogwarts Book One: The Elemental Orb
by jcj131
Summary: A main character in DIAPERS! WHAT IS THIS! Honestly, just an attempt at originality.A new group is taking power...and it's not going to be good for the wizarding world. Recently changed to M, since I decided to go a little mature
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:  
**

To be completely honest, this chapter was rushed. Why? Because...I want to get to the real story. The introduction would have been boring. I rushed the middle...this may seem like a rediculous idea...a main character in diapers? But it IS a serious story, and it will be full length, and there will be more than one...there will be seven like the real Harry Potter books. Read the last section...this is a serious story. I know where it's going, and it shall be really good...trust me. I know it was VERY rushed right here. Again, it would be very boring to read the whole thing with Hagrid and everything...I rushed it. The next chapter will be much more detailed and feel less rushed.

The next chapter should be coming soon. Very soon.

* * *

Jay was definitely not an ordinary boy. Even if weird things HADN'T happened around him, he'd be far from normal. To start things off, there was his physical appearence. While not unusual looking per se, he definately did not look like he was eleven. If you just looked at him, you'd think he must be 8 or 9. His cute, babyish face, with his bright blue eyes, gave him a very young appearence. He had black hair that just began to hang down over his forehead. Overall, a very cute, good-looking boy. He was very short for his age also. Unusually short. Many kids his own age were way taller than him. But that wasn't the real thing that made him unusual.

It all stared when Jay was around three years old. Still in diapers, his parents decided that it was time for him to be potty-trained. In what was probably a bad decision, they decided to put him on the big potty, and see what would happen. So they went to get him, and they carried him to the bathroom. They went to the potty and put him on it, but they didn't realize how much smaller he was than the toilet. Before they knew it, he had shifted backwards, and fell through the middle. He shouted out in fear, but before they could help him, he was already out...somehow on the ground, like magic. They were shocked, and they couldn't understand what had happened, it was like he flew out...he was on the ground crying now. They tried to put him back on the potty, but every time they tried, it was like there was an invisible forcefield between Jay and the potty...they couldn't understand it, and quite honestly, they were slightly scared...but they had no choice but to wait.

A year later, Jay was four, and still diapered, and they tried harder, but no matter what...every time they tried, he would not go near a potty. They even got a smaller portable one, but it was the same. For some reason, he could not get on one. Now of course, as you may have guessed. Jay was a wizard, although he did not know, and the intense fear he had experienced, had given him the power to resist the toilet. Unfortunately, the scarring at such a young age did not go away as he got older. It got ridiculous at five. They tried to put Jay in school, but they said he had to be potty trained first...they said it was impossible, but who would believe them if they told the whole story?

They tried convincing Jay to get over it.

"Jay, honey, do you want to try the potty today?" his Mom would ask sweetly.

In response, Jay would simply pull down his pants, exposing his diaper, cross his arms, and defiantly soak his diaper in front of her, and then tantrum until she changed him. His parents decided to give up, and they let him have his way, giving him the baby treatment, and deciding to homeschool him. At seven years old, Jay was still in diapers. And it wasn't just that, he still had his pacifiers, bottles, crib, high chair, everything. They had decided that if he wasn't going to cooperate, then he was going to have to be a total baby. They of course thought that this would embarrass him, and he would make an effort, but...it did not seem to phase him.

Cue Jay at 11 years old. Still diapered, still slightly babied. They dropped the crib, and the highchair, but he unfortunately clung to most of his stuff. His parents couldn't put him in a school, because he had missed so many years. So now we have Jay. Diapered, and practically a baby in his actions, and emotional state. A very unusual boy. And that was not even taking into account the little shows of magic that he would accidentally produce. His parents began to homeschool him around nine, and they took him to the park to play with people, to get him used to social interaction. He of course couldn't play with people his own age, because he was not mature enough, but his parents had him play with a group of seven and eight year olds...with his babyish clothing and appearence, everybody thought that he was the YOUNGEST as the group, and his parents out of embarassment never mentioned his real age. Jay looked up to the group of kids as older brothers, as Jay was able to attach to people easily.

His personality? Very kind, and pure...because of his lack of experience with the world. He is loving, and loyal, and would make a great friend, but the only thing is, you would have to know how to deal with him. Liable to burst into tears at any moment, and his immaturity really shines through. Scared at many things, and liable to slip into a bit of baby talk, from too much experience with pretending to be one. To be his friend, you'd have to be an older brother/sister type figure, but otherwise, he would make a good friend. In any case, back to the present.

* * *

It was the middle of August...Jay was just beginning to wake up in his bed. He yawned and looked around...his first thought was that he missed his crib. He had had it taken away a year or two ago, yet he still missed it sometimes. He rubbed his eyes groggily and sat up in bed...he looked to the side of him, and realized that his pacifier had fallen out during the night...he must have had a weird dream, and he must have moved his mouth a bit...it was possible he had a nightmare of some sorts and just didn't remember. He sighed, and sat up, and noticed that he was wet. No big change there. He was almost always wet when he woke up...he thought about crying for his mommy to come and change him (he still called her that...part of the baby act, he supposed. He never got out of the habit), but he decided to wait. He didn't really mind. It was a nice day, and he leaned back to hear the sounds of the outside world. Birds chirped, and the sunlight came in through the window. He sighed, the world was really beautiful...and just then he heard his mom come up the stairs, presumably to wake him up. She entered his room, surprised to see him already awake.

"Hi, Honey." She said, sweetly "You're awake already?"

Jay gave a cute, babyish grin. "Yes, Mommy. And my diaper's REALLY wet."

His Mom sighed. "Okay, I guess you need a change then..."

About five minutes later, Jay came downstairs, carried by his Mom, in a fresh diaper and now fully dressed for the day. He was dressed in a babyish pair of overalls, which covered a striped shirt. She sat him down at the table, and he looked up at grinned at his dad. It was just at that moment, that there was a knocking at the door. Jay looked up surprised. Nobody knocked at the door at such a time usually; it was early. Jay's mom gave a weird look to Jay's dad, and then went to open the door...and she gave a short shriek of surprise, luckily Jay and his dad were talking, and as the kitchen was far from the door, they didn't hear it, as it would have worried them...for a few minutes, Jay's mom came back into the kitchen...

"Um...Jay honey...there's somebody here to see you..."

Jay looked a bit scared, and Jay's mom gave yet another weird look to Jay's dad...

"What's goin' on, Mommy?" Asked Jay curiously. His Mom looked at him and said very nicely..."Nothing, honey. Just come in here for a moment."

Jay's mom proceeded to lift Jay up and carry him out of the room. They walked into the front hallway, and turned into the den. There Jay saw the biggest man he had ever seen in his life. He was huge, and he had a long black beard, with long black hair. The man smiled, and held his arms out. Jay's mom looked a little apprehensive, before handing Jay over, and the big man placed Jay on his lap.

"'Ello, Jay!" The man said happily "My name is Rubeus Hagrid. I'm the keeper of the keys at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. O' course, yer' don't know what that is yet..."

It seemed that Jay's mom was aware of this, because she didn't seem at all surprised. Apparently Hagrid had talked to her before in the hallway, Jay thought...but Jay himself was scared. As soon as Hagrid had taken him onto his lap, he had felt a rush of warmth as he began to pee into his diaper in fear...but for some strange reason, despite Hagrid's huge size, he was almost maternal...and Jay had calmed down a bit.

"Now, Hogwarts is a school, yer see. F'r wizards. Like you...now, it may be hard to believe f'r a muggle-born...er...a kid who wasn't raised by wizards...but...you are magic, Jay."

Jay's heart skipped a beat...him...magic? He recalled that his parents said it was impossible to potty train him, because he just wouldnt go near the potty...and they had said it had been like magic...but...could it be he really WAS magic?

"Now, usually we send letters. Dumbledore, he runs Hogwarts yer see, he said that this was a delicate case, yer know? He said that you weren' a normal boy, and he was right. Hoho, when you were carried in 'ere, I thought you musta been about seven." Hagrid said happily, with a big smile on his face...Jay however wasn't sure if that was a compliment or an insult...but he was confused...he hadn't even really digested this yet. First, he's called a wizard...a wizard? But now, he was realizing the other part. This guy was from a school for wizards. He was being told he's a wizard. Naturally the next part is the part where he's asked to join the school! Which means...leaving home...

Jay nervously asked, "Erm...I...I'm not...GOING to the school...a-a-am I?"

Hagrid noticed the fear in Jay's voice, and answered in a soft voice "Well yes yer are...but...listen 'ere...Hogwarts is a great place. I'll look aft'r you, and evry'one else there will be looking after you as well...wait, 'ey, come on..."

As Hagrid had continued talking, Jay's face had quickly scrunched up...and now tears were beginning to come from his eyes "I don't wanna leave my Mommy! I don't wanna go!" Jay was saying...but Hagrid put an arm around him, and rocked him a bit...

Hagrid rocked him back and forth softly "Calm down Jay, look. You'll be gone from yer' mommy, but you'll meet friends...you'll...you'll get to use magic. You can fly on a broomstick!"

Jay's head perked up..."Fly...a...broomstick?"

Hagrid grinned as Jay seemed a little cheered up..."Yeah! Yer can do all kinds o' things...trus' me, you'll love it. And your parents will be here, and you c'n go back to 'em every summer! And look, I know about...yer...problem...", Hagrid said, pointing to Jay's diapered bottom, "But don't worry 'bout that. People can change you. And besides, you'll really love this place..."

Jay seemed only slightly calmed down...his mom went up to him..."Listen honey, you'll love this place...I mean, you were asked to go...and...if you can be magic...we always knew there was something special about you. We're glad we're not crazy." She laughed nervously, hoping to cheer up Jay..."Please, honey, give it a chance?"

Jay looked up to the smiling Hagrid, and his Mom, and said "Um...um...okay...I'll...I'll try..."

Hagrid smiled wider "Good, we'll see y'r then!"

For the next 15 minutes, Hagrid answered Jay's various questions. Would he be able to bring his stuffed animals? What if the kids are mean? Jay was extremely nervous about that. He was not good with interacting with people his own age. He never has done it before, and now he will be forced to, but Hagrid assured him it would be fine. 15 minutes later, Hagrid was out the door, and Jay seemed pretty happy about going.

That changed over the next month. Day by day, Jay got more and more nervous...he spent many nights crying, thinking about leaving his home, but eventually it was the day he had to leave. He had packed all of his things. Diapers, and all of the things he'd need to change. His robes (Hagrid had given him his things before he left), his stuffed animals, his pacifiers, and some other baby items that he depended on. He also brought a picture of his parents. He cried, but his parents hugged him and told him it'd be alright...off to King's Cross they went.

* * *

_Many miles away_

_Something crawls from the slime_

_At the bottom of a dark Scottish lake_

_  
_Somewhere, far away...a man in dark robes moved slowly down a deserted street. He walked steadily, looking forward, destination in sight. He turned and looked. A house. He walked up to the door. And without even knocking, he pulled his wand out of his pocket, gave it a short wave, and then walked inside. He sat down in a chair, the place was dark. It seemed nobody was home, but then...out of nowhere...footsteps on the stairs. A man came down them, and turned to where the first man was seated. He does not seem surprised to see him at all. The second man is old, with short white hair. He looks about 60. He gives a faint smile at the first, cloaked man, and then walks into the room. He takes a seat as well. The white haired man speaks first.

"How is our progress?" He asks in a voice that seems much stronger than the speaker.

The first man replies. His voice is younger. He seems to be in his 30s...but his voice is deep; commanding. The man is not somebody you want to talk to "Our progress? Let me remind you, Dronius, that you are not my only assistant. This is my progress. You are helping me. You are number 2, but do not think of yourself as my equal."

Dronius gave a faint smile "I'm sorry, sir, I got a little carried away."

"Yes, you did." The first man's face is hidden, but one can imagine that he is glaring. "Well, I have discovered one thing. The obstacles in our path can only be taken by two types of people. One pure of heart. Or one with no purity in his heart."

Dronius seemed to find this strangely funny "And surely, my lord, you would be the pure of heart?"

The first man turns his head swiftly towards Dronius "This is no time for jokes. Obviously, I can easily get through. But we can be stopped by somebody pure of heart. And if such a person finds out about our plan, and..."

"I hardly see the problem" Dronius says, interrupting the cloaked man. "Well, who is pure? Everybody has evil thoughts. Everybody. And anybody powerful enough to stop us, would surely..."

"Do NOT interrupt me. Ever." The cloaked man falls silent, and looks at Dronius. Dronius sits silently, and an awkward ten seconds pass, until the cloaked man continues to speak. "It is very possible that this is needless worrying. But on the chance that anybody COULD stop us, we should be worried about it. There will always be pure of heart. But power would not be needed. The obstacles could be tackled if somebody pure, travelled WITH somebody powerful. And we could be stopped. Quite easily. And if I am found, everything is ruined. Someone else will need to go. And so we need to find somebody else with no purity. Dronius, you do not fit the bill."

Dronius seems a bit offended at this statement "Well, I hardly see why. As you remember..."

"No, Dronius. I know you are loyal. And clever. But, you do not have what it takes. Pure evil is more than you know." The cloaked man said coldly...

Dronius seemed like he would argue, but he decided against it. "Morlion has it covered at Hogwarts...he will make sure that nobody from there finds out our plan, and that nobody attempts to get in."

"Morlion is a useful person to have. Still a boy, and yet...very useful." The cloaked figure looked up at Dronius. "What have you done lately?"

"Morion is number 3 for a reason" Dronius answered, choosing his words carefully. "He is clever, sure. Still a boy, you say? He's almost 18 years old, I would hardly call that a boy. He is surely an able and useful person to have. However...I am more powerful than him. I feel sorry for the person that shall see me unleash my power."

"Well, that may be true. You are more powerful than Morion. But, I need you to actually do something. Morion has Hogwarts covered. You shall take the rest. I have faith in you. Find information. Find where our target lies." The cloaked figure said, and Dronius nodded his head slowly.

"Yes. What good is knowing how to get to it, if we can't find the location? I shall do so." Dronius was apparently happy to be given a job, and the cloaked figure got out of his chair.

"I am going now. There is work to be done. Remember your role." With one last nod, the cloaked figure turned and left the house. Just as quickly as he had got there, he was gone. Dronius watched him go, before leaning back and closing his eyes.

Dronius sat silently for a minute or two, deep in thought, before getting up and ascending the stairs once again. There was work to be done. And soon, the power will be in the hands of the Pralum Order.


	2. Chapter 2: Train Ride from Hell

**Authors Note**

FINALLY had time to come back to this, and will now update it regularly. It should be good, as I have a good plot set. I decided to add a romance thing that people may or may not, and I also decided to take a step up to mature. I would like some reviews as I have never gotten any, but as of yet, the story isn't really started still. I merely introduced a couple characters, and set the stage for stuff to come. One more kinda rushed chapter of introductions, and we should be ready to really pick it up! Two more MAJOR characters to be introduced next chapter, and then there we go.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day had come. It was time to go to Hogwarts...and Jay couldn't be more upset...despite his excitement. He was more afraid than anything, and it showed, as he went through more diaper changes in one day than he had in a long while...his mom obviously was worried about him, but knew what was best, and before he knew it, it was time to go. He sat in the car, crying his last tears, and saying his last goodbyes, before he got out of the car, and watched his parents drive away. It was time.

Jay looked at the station, and shivered, having never been by himself before. In one arm were his things, and in the other, he slowly let his thumb come up to his mouth, as he sucked it quietly, hoping for comfort. He felt his insides turning inside out, and he felt suddenly nautious. He knew he had to go to Platform 9 and 3/4...whatever that meant...but he had no idea where that was. He merely wandered, slowly, looking around, recognizing the number 9 and 10...but not seeing any path in the middle. Even if he had seen it, he probably wouldn't have known what to do next anyways...and slowly he felt his vision blurring...noticing tears coming to his eyes...he was just about to burst into sobbing, when at that moment...he felt a woman's hand on his shoulder, and looked up to see a woman...not old, but certainly old enough to be a mother, standing over him.

"Oh poor baby...are you lost?" The woman asked...seeming very concerned, and this motherly concern brings the tears out, as Jay goes finally into a fit of sobbing. The woman lifts him up, and he makes no protest, as she shushes him, and cradles him in her arms. "It's okay...I'll help you find your mommy..."...it is then, that the woman feels the padding around his bottom from the diaper, and she gets even more sympathetic..."You're only a little one..."

He is too upset too tell her his real age, at first, and so he merely lets himself be comforted...in the process, he had left his things on the ground, and the woman when looking down sees that it holds magical items inside, such as a wand.

"Oh, you belong to a wizarding family! Wow, another one!" She grins at him, seeing that he is now sufficiently calm, resting his head on her shoulder. "Is your older brother or sister starting at Hogwarts this year?"

He blushes and says back to her "...er...I am..." And he turns red, knowing that she had assumed he was around 3 or 4 years old. She seems very taken aback for a second, and looks to him to see if he was serious, but from his face it is obvious that he is. She opens her mouth to say something, but then decides that no matter what it was, it would probably end up sounding offensive, and so she merely closes her mouth. Even though he seems to be telling the truth, it is obvious that whether he is biologically 11, mentally he is much younger, and so she continues to comfort him as if he was just a toddler. "Okay...hon...but...if you are starting Hogwarts this year, you have to get on the train really soon!"

Jay obviously had no idea what he was supposed to do to get on the train in the first place, and he looked up at the woman, who showed him how to run through the wall to reach the platform. Jay didn't believe it would work, but he knew he had to try anyways...and so he closed his eyes, ran forward, and before he knew it, he was standing in front of a huge train! The train looked ready to leave and all around him people were saying goodbye to their parents...Jay looked around and saw many people...and he suddenly felt very intimitated. His only peers had been much younger than him, and he had no idea what he was supposed to do! He stood their stunned for minutes at a time...not having any idea what to say or do...but he knows that if he doesnt get on the train he's stuck here...and so he boards...feeling very self-conscious...seeing many people staring at him because of his small size, and just praying that nobody notices what he's wearing under his pants...

Jay walked down the corridor of the train, looking for an empty compartment, not feeling up to sitting with anybody...and to his horror, he notices that all of the seats are taken! Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he works up the courage to walk into the compartment of a boy who looks slightly older, but is sitting alone, and therefore hopefully would present less of a challenge. Jay walks in and sits down as far away from the other boy as possible, and nervously turns his head away...and the boy looks up. Jay averts his eyes, and although it is obvious the boy is expecting him to say something, he refuses.

"Hey..." the boy says...and Jay still turns his head, and he feels once again the tears dripping from his eyes...feeling so lonely already, but knowing that he can't talk to the boy, not knowing what to say. "Hey..." the boy repeats "I'm Cody"...Still silence from Jay. It's then that Cody notices the tears. "Um...what's wrong? Are you...new I guess?" The question was unnecesary, and quite obvious, but Cody asks regardless, and Jay nervously nods his head. "Hey, it's my first year too!" Cody said. "I mean, I'm new to this also! My parents were both magical, but I never thought that MY day would finally come. I can tell by just looking at you you're a muggle. Or at least muggle born, I mean."

Jay nods his head...and now begins to shake, from this interaction...but...it is obvious that he is very immature, and because of his small size, Cody walks over to him, and sits next to him. Jay draws away, but Cody puts a comforting arm around Jay, and draws him closer, before putting him on his lap. Jay doesn't know what to say, and Cody merely gives him a smile..."It'll be okay..." Jay looks up, and seeing from Cody's eyes that he could trust him, Jay opens up "I'm...Jay..."

Cody grins "Hey, Jay!"

Jay looks away again "I just...I dunno...I've never been with people my age...I kinda...act...younger..."

Cody grins at that statement "Hey, you need someone to take care of you, right?"

Jay kinda nods, accompanied by a blush..."Yeah...I...I mean...I've never actually..."

Cody stops him, and shows that he's up to the task by giving a big thumbs up "Hey, I've always wanted a little brother my whole life, and I never got one! So you can be my little brother!" Cody gives a little laugh, and he holds Jay on his lap, as Jay, soothed, closes his eyes, and leans back. Cody...seeing the small boy on his lap lean back and finally relax, gives a small grin...of course until a smell begins to filter into the compartment...Cody looks a bit confused at first, and begins sniffing the air...before figuring out that the smell was coming from Jay...who when he had leaned back, had accidentally soiled his diaper...and Jay, now far from relaxed, begins to tear up again...

"Um...Jay...did you um...have an accident or something...because..."

"No...I...I...I..."

He can't get it out...and Cody looks closer, and he suddenly realizes a bit of a bulge around Jay's bottom...and realizes..."You're not potty trained yet...?" Cody asks in surprise...though not in a mocking tone...just genuine surprise...Jay turns his head, humiliated, and just as he is about to speak, the door to the cart opens. Jay had been taken off of Cody's lap after the smell started, and so in comes a huge boy, looking mean right from the beginning, though despite his size, he looked to be in their year. His hair was brown, and something about him just seemed off..."If it isn't my little sissy cousin, Cody...hahaha...what...what the hell is that SMELL in here.?"

It is obvious from the look Cody gives who seems to be his cousin, that this is NOT a nice person. The new boy sniffs the air, disgusted.

Cody speaks in a weak voice..."Go away Brad..."

Brad merely gives a mocking grin "Did wittle Cody shit his pants? Because God knows you sure pissed your bed last time I slept over your house and---"

Cody begins to tear "Stop it!"

Brad merely laughs and walks over to him, and begins to flick him in the head. "Gonna fight back, wittle Cody? Or too scaaared"...Brad begins to fake cry, obviously mocking his cousin's tearful eyes...when he catches notice of Jay in the corner of the cart, cowering...for as soon as the new boy came in, made his new "brother" cry, and begin to swear and pick on him...Jay had been terrified. Having never had to deal with a real bully before...he didn't know what was going on, and how someone could be so mean...it terrified him...but unfortunately, Brad realizes where the smell is REALLY coming from...and his eyes widens. "Well, look what we have here! A wittle one had a wittle accident?!" Jay begins to try to back up more, but all of a sudden, Brad reaches forward, and grabs him...and because of his small size, Jay is picked up, and Brad carries him out of the compartment, and steps into the hallway "HEY EVERYBODY! COME OUTSIDE!" He shouts.

Despite Cody's tearful protests in the background, and Jay's sobbing and kicking of his legs in Brad's arms, Brad drags him to the center of the hallway, and some of Brad's friends begin to come out of the apartment...

"You guys smell that? You know what that is? I think this wittle one made a wittle poopie! Huh? You scared?" Brad then begins to strip Jay's pants off of him...obviously expecting to see poop filled underwear...but what he sees surprises everyone...a diaper! Jay begins to sob, and try to cover it up...but even Brad is momentarily taken aback...and then he and his friends begin to laugh..."Hey look at this! We gotsa wittle baby!"...Jay begins to cry...and Cody now steps in, trying to stop this, but Brad merely shoves him against a wall...and Cody hits it hard, and falls to the ground, sobbing in pain, clutching his head.

In the middle of the floor..Brad stands over Jay, pinning his arms to the ground, as Jay kicks and shouts, and sobs...Brad merely mocks him "Aaw...the poor baby, he needs a wittle diapee change...why are you cwying baby? Want your Mommy...?" Brad laughs. "Hey, pin him down. Let's change our baby!" Brad's three friends, begin to hold Jay to the ground, until his struggling his no use...and then brad laughs to himself, before grabbing the diaper and pulling it off...leaving Jay exposed in the middle of the floor. Brad looks away in disgust at the contents of the diaper, and disposes of them through a window of the train...before turning to the now naked Jay on the floor, sobbing his brains out. Brad laughs and points to one of his friends..."Didn't you say your mom put one of your five year old brother's outfits in your bag by mistake?"

His friend laughs "yeah, she did, why?"

Brad smirks "I think we need to get this one some undies, and see if he can be a big boy for a change!" His friends laugh, and run into a compartment, and within a minute, are out with a pair of cartoon underwear, obviously for a very young boy...but because of Jay's size...they fit fine...and so Brad's friends put them on him, and laugh, as they see Jay lying in a five year old's underwear on the ground...Brad now leans over him "Now you better not have an accident again, or I'm gonna personally KILL you." And as he says that, Jay, scared beyond belief, can't help it, and begins to slowly wet himself...without his protective diaper, the urine soaks through the underwear, rolls down his bare legs, and begins to drip on the floor. Brad merely laughs, and then he grabs Jay and deposits the soaking wet boy into his compartment, before kicking Cody into it as well, and then he and his friends leave in laughter...

A few minutes pass and there is silence inside the compartment. Cody gets up first, and crawls over to Jay who is sobbing, and wet. Cody "shh's" him, and rolls him over, and wipes Jay's tears out of his eyes, before taking him...wet as he is, onto his lap, and rocking him...and it is then that Cody begins to feel really strange...a feeling of needing to help Jay...a feeling of wanting to be close to him, and enjoying the touch of Jay's body against his...and...as he looks into his face, he notices for some reason, how perfect Jay looks...and he feels a strange feeling in his stomach, and his arm begins to twitch...slowly, he looks away, averting his gaze...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Despite his knowledge that his master was in fact, correct, Dronius couldn't help but feel a wave of anger as soon as his master had left his house. His tone was obvious. He was dissatisfied. Dronius was old, his hair was grey, and lately he had been doing a whole lot of nothing. Not that he was incapable, for surely, he was capable of great things. It was this fact that kept Dronius in the number two spot in the first place. The times when he had been called to action, he had more than exceeded any expectations. He also had the distinct advantage of being underestimated. In any case, he could feel something being jeapordized. His position. By that damn Morion too. The one who also had quickly risen through the ranks as soon as he had shown interest in the Pralum Order. Not even out of Hogwarts, and the kid had already become one of the Master's most useful helpers. Never was anything proved against him, and on numerous occasions, quick jobs were done that were covered up to look like accidents. And he was a great information-seeker. Dronius did not have the ability to go undercover. He was recognizable enough, already. Morion remained behind the scenes. Nobody except for the other members of the Top five ranking knew about him at all.

Mumbling angrily to himself, Dronius ascended the stairs of his house, looking for something...something...specific. He had one job. Find the location of their target. The one object the Master desired so much. The first step to power. An item unstoppable when controlled. In many ways, Dronius felt that he SHOULD be in charge of the actual seeking out of this object. Surely Morion would be the one to acquire it...however, Dronius did not trust Morion. He rose all to quickly throughout the ranks, and had yet to truly prove his loyalty. At an impulsive age such as that, Dronius had little doubt that he did what he did for himself. He knew that the Master was aware of this, but he figured that this would merely make him work harder, if he did it for his own benefit. Dronius saw it differently. This would be the downfall of the Pralum Order that had worked so hard for their own cause. Not for their own personal benefit. Dronius knew one thing however. This time was crucial. You don't fall out of the Order from such a high position and live to tell the tale. Not with such valuable information. If Dronius didn't perform...it was death. But he had little fear. He opened up a chest, apparently finding what he was looking for, and he looked inside. Many memories in here, of the old days...and he reached inside the chest. He pulled his hand out, and inside it was a firey red broomstick...one of the fastest around...custom made. It was time for some travelling...


End file.
